1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anchoring device for mounting on a boat, more particularly on a sideboard of a light boat used for sporting purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light boats used presently for sport fishing, for instance, are held in position by a pair of anchors dropped to the bottom of the piece of water and raised by hands. Apart from the fact that the operation is tedious and time-consuming, it assumes that if only one fisherman is on board the boat, he has to move between fore and aft to achieve it, which presents the possibility of the boat capsizing. Apart from that, while one anchor is being dropped, the boat may shift from the desired longitudinal orientation; this being particularly so considering that some time may be needed to tie the loose ends of the ropes to the boat, ensuring that all slack is taken up.